Life's Idiosyncrasies
by lein-kenkoishii
Summary: Ever since her mother passed away, Sakura has always been focused on her education as well as helping her dad take care of her younger siblings. There was no time for love. So what happens when an unexpected meeting turns her life around? Chapter2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Life****'****s ****Idiosyncrasies**

**Summary**: Ever since her mother passed away, Sakura has always been focused on her education as well as helping her dad take care of her younger siblings. There was no time for love. So what happens when an unexpected meeting turns her life around?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Sakura rhythm manga or any of the characters. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.

**CHAPTER****1:****Snapshots**

**Sakura's POV**

"Ohayou!" I greeted my best friends, Ino and Tenten, as I took my seat. Hmmm...Where was Hinata? I looked up and noticed Ino and Tenten to be excited about something. I glanced at them curiously as they greeted me good morning.

"I've got great news!" Ino exclaimed, sheer excitement evident on her cerulean eyes as she twirled her hair, a habit she developed when we were quite young. "Guess what? Hinata and Naruto are finally together!" She shrieked.

My eyes widened in surprise as Tenten grinned. Hinata, a lavender haired with pearl white eyes, is a soft spoken, timid girl who stutters when she's nervous. She's the type of girl who could never hurt a fly. We immediately became good friends when we met. Naruto, on the other hand, is a hyperactive, outgoing, ramen-loving blonde who mostly speaks before he thinks. He is...well, a complete opposite of Hinata. She's liked him for the longest time, ever since he saved her from those bullies. Naruto, knowing him, was just too dense to notice. I glanced at both them. He was animatedly talking to Hinata...probably about ramen. *sigh* Sometimes I wonder what she sees in him. Oh well, love is a mysterious thing indeed.

I looked back at Ino and Tenten. "It's about time." I said. "They look happy together, ne?" I smiled which immediately faded when I saw the mischievous glint in their eyes. Oh no... They're up to something. "What?" I asked afraid of what the answer maybe.

"Don't worry dear," Tenten patted my shoulder. "We'll set you up with someone. There's this guy in Neji's class-" she was unable to finish her sentence when Kakashi sensei arrived in class...late as usual.

I tried to concentrate in class, I really did, but my thoughts drifted to what Tenten was trying to say. Oh...right... Ino has Shikamaru, a lazy genius who spends most of his time watching the clouds (well that was before they got together). They were childhood friends and they've been going out for 3 years already. Tenten, a bun haired boyish girl, has been in a steady relationship with the stoic serious genius Neji, Hinata's cousin. They share the same pearl white eyes. He goes to an exclusive all boys private school near the cafe where I work. Now, Hinata has Naruto. Tsk...Tsk... Well, that leaves me alone. It's not like I'm looking for one right now. Aside from the fact that I don't have anyone that I like or that no one has ever confessed to me, it's just not my priority right now. Studying, working part time and taking care of my family has preoccupied most of my life.

Well, you see, I'm the eldest in a brood of 5. I have 3 younger brothers and a younger sister. (Tomo, 13 years old currently in middle school and the triplets Aki, Jun and Hana who were 4 years old.) Hana and I both have strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes, which we inherited from our mother, which is also a good thing. Well, can you imagine guys having pink hair? Now that's just weird. On the other hand, the boys had chestnut brown hair and eyes which were from my father's side of the family.

My mother passed away when she gave birth to the triplets, leaving my father alone. He manages a small bookstore which was in the family for years. Tomo helps out at the bookstore as well. It may not earn much but we manage to get by. With the help of our other relatives, I was able to get to high school under scholarship as well as a part time job in a cafe owned by my mother's cousin.

*sigh* It seemed I have said so much. Where am I again? Oh right...math class with Kakashi sensei...

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed!" As soon as those words were said, everyone was hurrying out of the room.<p>

"Sakura!" Ino called. "We're going shopping, want to join us?"

I smiled and sadly shake my head. How I want to join them but I just can't. "Nah... I have to pick up the triplets from daycare then off to work. They'll have a fit if I'm late." I laughed.

"Alright then," Ino replied as she rushed out of the room. "Take care of yourself dear." She waved goodbye.

I bid her goodbye and proceeded to pick up my siblings.

* * *

><p>It took me a 15 min walk to the daycare. I immediately spotted the triplets playing tag with their playmates. I approached their sensei, thanking her for looking after the kids. I bowed then went the triplets, who has yet to notice me.<p>

"Sakura-neechan!" Hana exclaimed as she rushed to give me a hug. Aki and Jun followed suit.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" I asked them as we bid farewell to the other kids.

"It was fun!" Jun said. "We had art day today and we drew lots of stuffs!" He and Aki were walking ahead of us, stopping by the park. They turned to face me inquiringly.

Hana tugged my hand. "Ne ne, oneechan. Can we play by the park?" She grinned at me with her emerald eyes twinkling. Awwww... I just couldn't say no.

"Ok," I grinned back as we sat by the bench. Besides I have a few minutes to spare before my shift starts. "Play where I can see you, ok?"

"Hai!"

*sigh* I feel rather tired. I took out my books and tried doing my homework. I occasionally looked at where they were playing. Kids have it easy, right... They are so innocent and carefree. *sigh* I got lost in my thoughts when I suddenly heard...

Click! Click! Click!

"Oi, oniichan! What are you doing?"

"What's that around your neck?"

"Can we see? Can we see?"

I looked around and saw them crowding around a young boy about my age who was busy taking pictures. He was wearing a uniform that was the same as Neji's. I approached the triplets. "Hey guys, stop bothering him. Anyway, time's up kids. We have to go home," I said as a chorus of groans were heard. I looked up and was at lost for words when I saw him. He was an epitome of perfection. He was probably the handsomest guy I've ever seen...not that I've seen lots though. With his silky raven hair, expressive onyx eyes that seem to stare right through your soul and his flawless alabaster skin...I could go on..."Uhm... I-I'm so sorry if they bo-bothered you. We- we'll be going then." Oh my God. I'm starting to sound like Hinata. I bowed apologetically and motioned the kids to follow me.

"Not at all, o-baa-san," he smirked. "I must say, you're quite young to be a mother of 3.

I stopped quickly. Oh no he didn't! He didn't just call me a mother and obaasan. I'm still wearing my uniform! Ok so I admit I may look quite tired and worn out but hey! That doesn't mean that I'm old! I slowly turned to face him, my eyebrows twitching. "Excuse me? I'm their older sister, you jerk!" I screeched.

He laughed with that deep voice of his. It was like music to my ears. "Relax. I was just teasing you," he said. "I'm-"

"Oniichan!" Aki interrupted tugging on his hand causing him to look down. "Can you take our picture?"

"Yeah!" "Please! Please!" Hana and Jun said in unison.

He smiled. I was taken aback. It was...ok this may sound cheesy...but it was really enchanting. I was drawn to it. I must've looked like an idiot gaping at him.

His response took me out of the trance. "Hai" he said glancing at me. The triplets were immediately by my side, coaxing me to crouch down. I smiled softly at them. "Ok"

"Ready?"

"Hai!" They said in unison.

"Ok. 1, 2, 3 smile guys." Click!

"Yay!" Hana exclaimed. "Thank you oniichan!"

"Thank you so much." I bowed and turned to leave. "Sorry we have to go. I'll be late for work." I smiled apologetically and left with the kids not waiting for his reply. It was only when I got home that I realized that I didn't ask for his name. Oh well.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" I called out as we got home.<p>

"Okaeri neechan," Tomo greeted as he continued doing his homework. He told me he's already finished the laundry.

As soon as we got inside, the kids ran towards the living room. "Oi, you guys should clean up first while I make dinner ok?" I glanced at the clock. It was already 530pm. Enough time. My shift starts at 7. I cooked stir fried vegetables and miso soup. I set aside a portion for otousan since he finishes at around 8pm.

We ate dinner while chatting as to how our days went. I began to remember the guy earlier. Nah who cares...we'll probably never see him again.

* * *

><p>"Tomo!" I called out. "I'm leaving! Take care!"<p>

I work as a part time waitress at a cafe near Neji's school. It was a 20 min walk from home. I passed by our bookstore and bid my otousan goodbye.

"Ah! Sakura-san!" Shizune greeted me. She was my mom's cousin and was the owner of the cafe. She was like an older sister I never had.

"Konbanwa Shizune-san," I greeted. "I'll be changing first."

"Hai. When you're done please attend to table 7." She smiled at me. "Thanks"

"Hai." I immediately dressed and went towards the said table. I was looking for my notepad as I greeted them. "Konbanwa! I'm Sakura. I'll be your waitress for the night. What can I ge-ah!" I screamed as I looked at them. He's here. The camera guy from the park. He's sitting right in front of me! "It's you again!" I exclaimed.

"Hn" he smirked. "O-baa-san!"

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Notes:** OMG! It has been a very, very long time since I've written a story. This was inspired by numerous shoujou mangas that I've recently read. I know Sasuke's a bit OOC. So? How was it? This is my first Naruto fanfic. I hope you guys liked it. Review please...and please, do be gentle. Suggestions and criticisms will be greatly appreciated. Oh by the way, I can't think of a better title? Suggestions? Thank you. God bless! Merry Christmas!:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's Idiosyncrasies**

**Summary**: Ever since her mother passed away, Sakura has always been focused on her education as well as helping her dad take care of her younger siblings. There was no time for love. So what happens when an unexpected meeting turns her life around?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Sakura rhythm manga or any of the characters. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.

**CHAPTER 2: SOLACE**

**Sasuke's POV**

I was on my way to school. I passed by the Cherry blossom park and stopped for a while. This place holds dear memories of the times I've spent with my grandfather. My parents were always at work and my older brother was busy with school. I was often left in my grandfather's care. He was a really wise old man to the point of eccentricity. He usually talks in riddles instead of being straightforward. He mentioned it helps stimulate the mind. I remember calling him the walking encyclopedia. He used to be a very successful businessman. He retired when grandma passed away leaving the family business in my father's care. After that he began to devote himself to professional photography. When I asked him about that, he said that he regrets not preserving enough memories with her. And that this will be his mission. He would take me with him on his 'mission to preserving wonderful memories' as he called them. And somehow, we'd always end up at this very park after long hours of traveling. Every day spent with him was an adventure indeed. He was the one who introduced me to the world of photography. He taught me everything I need to know about photography.

"Neechan! Hurry! We're going to be late!" a young girl's voice snapped me out of my reverie. I looked at them and saw a girl with pink hair rushing to the daycare with 3 kids. She seems to be young yet she looks rather tired. I began to walk away.

"Hai hai," the girl replied. She didn't seem to notice me but what caught my eye was the photography book that she had with her. 'Through the eyes of Solace'.

* * *

><p>I arrived in school just in time when the bell rang. I took my seat as Asuma-sensei arrived. This is going to be another boring day. I gazed outside the window as my thoughts drifted to the pink-haired girl from before. I had to admit she was quite pretty, a little rough on the edges, but pretty nonetheless. However, it wasn't her appearance that struck me most, although pink hair certainly captured my attention. It was actually the photography book that she had with her. 'Through the eyes of Solace' was published by my grandfather dedicated to my grandmother. It contained memorable photos of places that were special to their life together. It really wasn't that popular especially among the young adults. Only a few people knew about that. I mean, young girls nowadays prefer to read romance novels involving vampires and stuff. Interesting... I wonder if I'll be able to meet her again.<p>

"Uchiha!" I snapped back to reality, directing my attention to Asuma-sensei. "Please translate the next sentence."

"Aa. Stress is a physical, mental and emotional response to life's changes and demands." I recited fluently. "Very good, Uchiha-san. I know that you are top of the class; however, I do suggest that you be more attentive in class." He replied, pinching his nasal bridge obviously irritated.

"Hn." I answered quietly.

Kiba, who sat beside me, snickered. "Busted"

I ignored him and went back to listening to what sensei was discussing. "Hn."

* * *

><p>Finally! It was lunch time. I immediately stood up and went to the roof. Neji was already there, talking on his phone. Tsk...It's probably Tenten. She is this boyish bun haired girl that goes to the same school as the Dobe, Naruto. Hn. We grew up together. Unfortunately, he's my best friend. (Don't tell him I said that... Or else I'll never hear the end of it).<p>

I took out my tomato sandwich and began eating when Kiba barged in.

"Oi! Sasuke!" He exclaimed."Hn," I grumbled, apparently disappointed that he's interrupting my lunch. "What do you want?" I said rather harshly. Unfortunately, he was just as dense as the Dobe.

He grinned like an idiot. "We're having a Goukon later with the girls from Konoha High. They've been asking for you. I already told them you're going."

"No!" I frowned as I continued eating, ignoring him.

"Aw come on, man! Live a little! They're expecting you!" He whined. "Neji is already going out with Tenten. So that leaves just you. We need you man!"

"You should've thought of that before," I stated knowingly. "Besides I have to get to my part time job." I nodded at Neji, silently informing him that I was going ahead. I stood up and got ready to leave.

"Sasuke!" He whined. "It's time to move on. Let it go. Moreover, I can't believe that you still have to work. I mean your family's loaded-"

I stopped in my tracks and faced to glare at him which effectively shut him up. He stood frozen and speechless.

"Uhm...my bad. Sorry man," he apologized and ran passed by me. "If ever you change your mind, we'll be at the Cafe around 7pm, ok? Ja!"

Tsk...Tsk... He never learns. I'm just not interested in dating as of the moment. Don't get me wrong. I'm NOT gay. It's just it has been a year now since I had a steady relationship with a girl. And I'd rather not talk about it right now. Cliché as it may sound, probably haven't found the right one yet.

* * *

><p>Classes ended a few minutes ago. As I walked home, Kiba and Shino reminded me of the Goukon later. I smirked. "Hn, whatever." I trailed behind them on the way home. We parted ways by the park.<p>

"Sasuke! You really should come by later. It's time to meet other girls, you know." Shino quietly said as he bid goodbye.

"Yeah! See you!," Kiba called out.

I smirked and stopped by the park. I took out my camera. It was an old model but still in perfect shape...one that still utilizes films. It was my first camera, a gift handed to me by my grandfather. I do have one of those digital SLR types. I bought one using the money I earned. It makes things a lot easier but somehow it's just not the same. The old method of photographic printing has the essence of surprise as well as the sense of fulfillment as you watch the photo come to life.

Anyway, I stood frozen here in the cherry blossom park, amazed by the weeping cherry. Cascades of pink flowers captured my attention. I raised my camera, focused and clicked. I stood there totally oblivious to the people around me when 3 kids began tugging my shirt, bombarding me with questions.

"Oi, oniichan! What are you doing?"

"What's that around your neck?"

"Can we see? Can we see?"

Before I could respond, I was surprised to see the same pink-haired girl kneeling and talking to them. She was indeed pretty. Her expressive emerald orbs seem to mesmerize me.

"Hey guys, stop bothering him," I heard her say. "Anyway, time's up kids. We have to go home." She told them. I smirked as I heard the groans of protest from the kids. She looked up at me and I saw her eyes widened. "Uhm..I-I'm so sorry if they bo-bothered you. We-we'll be going then." She stammered and bowed apologetically. She turned around and left. I inwardly laughed. Ha! Glad to see I still have that effect on women. The smirk never left my face. I wasn't able to resist the urge to tease her.

"Not at all, o-baa-san," I called to her. "I must say, you're quite young to be a mother of 3."

I saw her froze on the spot. I swear, I saw a vein popped. She slowly turned to face me and screeched, "Excuse me? I'm their older sister, you jerk!"

I laughed. "Relax. I was just teasing you. I'm-" I was about to introduce myself when one of the kids tugged my hand. I looked at him.

"Oniichan! Can you take our picture?"

"Yeah!" "Please! Please!" The other kids said in unison.

I smiled softly. "Hai." Of course I would. I saw the kids ran back to her. "Ready?" I asked. "Ok. 1, 2, 3, smile guys." Click.

"Yay! Thank you oniichan!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Thank you so much," she bowed and turned to leave. "Sorry we have to go. I'll be late for work" I faintly heard her tell the kids as she slowly disappeared from my eyes.

Oh crap! I forgot to ask her name.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Teme!" Naruto screamed through my door. "Open up!" I live alone in a one bedroom apartment complex.<p>

"Oi, keep it down, Naruto!" I opened the door. "What do you want, dobe?" I asked running a hand through my hair. "I have to go now. My work starts in a few minutes." I stepped out of the apartment and turned to leave.

"Guess what?" He exclaimed as he followed me. "I'm dating Hinata!" He grinned idiotically. Hinata is Neji's cousin who goes to the same school as Naruto.

"Hn. Finally." I sighed. "You were just too dense to notice her feelings. Poor Hinata though." I said sympathetically as I placed my hands in my pocket.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He grumbled. "Anyway, I'm really happy. Oi, I heard that Kiba's having a Goukon later. You should go, man." I glared at him but he remained unearthed. "I mean, it's been a year already since you and -"

"Don't mention her name ever." I said forcefully.

"- broke up," he continued. "I'm just saying man. Not everyone's like her, you know. Anyway, I have to go and meet Hinata. See you Teme!" He waved.

What the hell is with the sudden concern with my non-existent love life? I pondered on what he was saying. Yeah, it's probably the first step on moving on. I began to send Kiba a message. I just hope I won't regret this.

I'm starting to think that this is a bad idea as soon as I saw Kiba and Shino with a couple of girls sitting at the cafe. They were laughing at what Kiba was saying. There's still time to back out. I turned to leave-.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Sasuke!" Crap. Kiba called out, frantically waving at me. "Where do you think you're going man? The party's this way." He practically dragged me to their table.<p>

"Hn." I replied. I took a seat beside them. As soon as I sat down, the girls began to bombard me with stupid questions.

"Ne Uchiha-san, what type of girls do you like?"

"Do you prefer girls with long or short hair?"

Tsk...Annoying fan girls.

"Girls, girls," Kiba coaxed. "Let him order first. I'm sure he'll be answering your questions later" I glared at him. This is really getting annoying. I was about to retort when the waitress interrupted us. My eyes widened a bit when I saw who it was. She was busy looking for something.

"Konbanwa! I'm Sakura. I'll be your waitress for the night." She greeted. "What can I ge-ah!" She exclaimed as she finally noticed me. Kiba and the other guys focused their attention to her. "It's you again!" She exclaimed.

"Hn," I smirked. So, Sakura huh. This is finally getting interesting. "O-baa-san!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****notes:**Hi Thank you so much for the kind words, Hotaru_Himura and iCherryTorns. Here's the second chapter, albeit a bit shorter than the first one. I made it in Sasuke's POV. I'm not really sure with this though…so how is it? Sorry if I made Sasuke a bit OOC. I'll try to redeem his character on the next one Hope it was able to live up to your expectations Suggestions please:D


End file.
